But she's dead..."
by Bee2
Summary: Raphael bumps into someone from the past.


"But she's dead..."  
  
"I'm so sorry, there was nothing we could do, I'm sorry..." those last few words repeated themselves over and over again. She buried her face in her hands and cried again. She had loved him so much, and he repayed her by ripping her heart out - he may as well stomped on it too, judging by the way she was currently feeling. It wasn't his fault, he had been murdered after all, leaving her to fend by herself. She always got like this on anniversaries.  
  
"You 'right miss?" the cab driver asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay" she sniffed and blew her nose. She could hear it now "the pain will go, you'll find another..." Traci her best friend, who was so fond of lectures. She peered out the window, the fog had started to come in thick.  
  
"What the... ?" the cab drived yelled, the car grinding to a halt, as a figure bounced off the windscreen.  
  
"What was that?" she asked  
  
"A giant turtle, in a trenchcoat?"  
  
"Giant turtle ha? Wait here, won't be a minute" She opened the door and got out. A cold breeze had picked up now and the fog had started to finally lift. She almost tripped over something and looked down. Her jaw dropped. So it was true! The figure turned and threw a punch, she just managed to clear it, the strike getting her on her arm. The force caused her to loose her balance and she fell onto her bottom.  
  
"You okay?" she asked  
  
"What the fuck do you want? This ain't no peep show lady!"  
  
She realised that she had been staring. There was blood on his plastron and his trenchcoat wasn't even done up. She saw a sai. "Raphael" she thought from memory. Raphael had started to look around, checking his surroundings. She stood up, then noticed the figures. She raised her hands in defence, then when the time was right, unleashed a powerful side kick, hitting two of the guys that had been chasing him. She looked at their attire.  
  
"Damn Foot!" She looked around, then she sensed someone behind her. She spun around using her entire body and the momentum to form a strong backhand and she struck the guy, then she dropped and used her leg to sweep her attacker's legs from under him. Once down, she struck his wind pipe. She turned to Raphael and offered a helping hand "Let's go, there's another scouting group not too far behind"   
  
Raphael hesitated, and looked at her in awe. She knew how to fight and she had just helped him, but why? He didn't trust her. She fought like him... but the pain. He took her hand and she helped him up. He let out a soft groan, but said nothing, all the while, he watched her like a hawk. He leaned heavily on her, his whole leg aching from his injury, blood leaving a trail behind them. She had managed to get him inside the cab without too much complaining.  
  
"Watch out!" Raphael yelled. She reached in, crabbing one of Raphael's sais and spun around, not fast enough. The blade sunk into her forearm and she dropped the sai. She crabbed her arm and faced her attacker.  
  
"That was a BIG mistake!" She hissed through clenched teeth. Before she knew what was happening, a pair of green legs flashed infront of her from within the cab and the Foot thug was hit straight in the chest. He flew back and hit the pavement hard.  
  
"C'mon!" Raphael yelled from within the cab "We're even, let's go!" She didn't have to be told twice. She jumped in, and the cab driver hit the accelator even before the door was shut.  
  
"Lucky for you it's a big tab" he muttered, keeping his eyes on the road. She turned to Raphael. He didn't look too good. He was now pale and barely conscious. She felt bad, it was after all their fault! The cab had hit him. She opened his trenchcoat and gasped. So much blood!  
  
"God, Raphael, I'm sorry, I... he... the driver, didn't see you in the fog..." something looked familar and she reached for the overhead light. She brushed the trenchcoat aside, exposing his wounded leg. There were four deep cuts, and they were red and swollen. "Oh shit! Shruiken!" she turned to the driver. "Please hurry, it's an emergency!" She had to get him home... and fast, before the poison killed him.  
  
Finally the cab stopped and they got out. There was still the walk. She never got them to drop her off infront of her building, and she liked it that way - safer too. She looked in both directions before heading off into the alley. She moaned as Raphael pressed on her arm.  
  
"You... you're bleeding" he managed to say.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm not the one who's poisoned!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Drop it okay, save your energy, we have a fair walk ahead of us" Raphael hated to be told what to do, but there was something familar about this girl... something from the past, so he said nothing and did his best to walk, but the poison was creating havoc within his body and he started to go numb. She propped him against a wall.  
  
"Won't be a minute... plan B" she winked and Raphael smiled, something about her, reminded him of Casey... no Shadow, but that wasn't possible, she had been dead a long time now. His expression changed as she lifted a manhole cover and pushed it aside. He blinked twice, he had really seen it! She caught the expression of his face.  
  
"Drastic times call for drastic measures... I can't exactly drag you throught the foyer, this way's better. In and out no problem, great for sneaking in guys!" she winked again. "Ah just kidding about that last bit" Raphael got the message. She looked around again before helping Raphael down the ladder. She then replaced the cover and they walked down a tunnel.  
  
"Okay, sixth ladder, this is our stop" she opened the drain gate and she dragged Raphael into the small room. After replacing the drain gate she looked at Raphael and said "Hold on, you'll be okay just ten more minutes, please hold on"  
  
"I... can't see..." it was getting bad. She had fifteen minutes. Then it was untreatable, but there was something about him.. his voice... it made her want to save him now more than ever.  
  
"Uncle Raph, c'mon we're gonna be late for dad's party! Mom's gonna get pissed..."  
  
"Watch your language young lady...."  
  
She shook her head, she didn't have time for this now. Raphael was now delirious and she hurried even more.   
  
"C'mon last flight, see there's my door" she pointed, but it was on use.  
  
"I can't .... too weak..." Her arm was throbbing and she started to feel light headed as she had lost a lot of blood herself. With all of her might, she hoisted him onto her back and half dragged him up the stairs. They both fell when she got to the last one. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys. She looked at her watch. Five minutes left. The door swung open and she crabbed Raphael by one arm and dragged him inside. She left him in the hallway and closed the door. She ran into the kitchen and put the kettle on, then ran to her medicine box. She brought it with her into the kitchen and plonked it down on the counter. She quickly went through the small packages, all named in japanese, until she came to the one she wanted. She measured the amount and put it into a mug. Raphael had to drink it all and quickly. Half hot water, half cold. She ran to Raphael and propped his head onto her knees.  
  
"Here drink this, it's an antidote" she raised the mug to his lips and slowy poured it down his throat. He coughed a little and some of it spilled. When he had drunk it all, she relaxed a little. The rest was now up to him. She gently laid his head down and went to fix the couch for him. She didn't exactly want blood all over her brand new fifteen hundred dollar couch.   
  
She undressed him and for the first time she had a good look. She didn't freak like she thought that she would, in fact, she felt comfortable, relaxed in his presence, there was something about him... she tried to think, but her memory had been screwed ever since the accident five years ago. She shook her head as she helped him to the couch. He had stayed conscious and that was a very good sign. She had started to tire now and dressed his wounds slowly. The bleeding had ceased and it made her job just that little bit easier. After an hour or so, her head had started to pound and she started to get dizzy, her whole arm had now gone numb, and the pain was almost unbearable. She made another mental wall and pushed the pain back, Raphael was her main priority. He had to live. She sunk to her knees and looked at him. He had been asleep for a little while now and she smiled. His colour had improved by one hundred and ten percent. He was going to be okay. She took his hand and held it gently. It took her by surprise when he squeezed it and opened his eyes. She lost her balance and she fell onto her bottom.   
  
Remembering the fight, he jumped to his feet and went to crab his sai, he looked at her when he remembered that she had taken one. He turned to her and moved closer.  
  
'You're not going to hit an unarmed women again are you? Leonardo won't be too pleased... " Raphael looked at her suspiciously, he didn't trust her, how could she know their names?  
  
"... speaking of which, you may want to call them, your brothers worry..." he didn't say anything. He didn't want them to find out. He looked around at the small apartment. He looked at the japanese theme, then at the different kinds of weapons mounted on the walls. He was starting to like this girl. She had great taste. His eyes, combed the walls more carefully and stopped at a pair of sais mounted to the wall. They were incredible, the craftsmanship alone...  
  
"Do you mind?" he asked   
  
"Go right a head" he carefully took them off and started to show off his skills.  
  
"Like them?" she asked, watching him slowly spar by himself, the effects of the poison still present in his system.  
  
"Yeah, they're great"  
  
"Then they're yours" he hesitated then put them down on the side table.  
  
"Please, they're yours, I lost your sai.. when he... i'm sorry..." she looked to the ground.  
  
"Hey it's okay" he remembered her taking a hit for him, so he decided to try to be nice. He helped her up, but her legs gave in and he caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
"I've lost a lot of blood... don't worry... I'll be okay... you're ill..."  
  
"Sit down girl, and do what I say!" She sat there in silence. The tone in his voice.... she felt like she had done something wrong.  
  
Raphael watched her in silence. She sat there like a little girl in trouble.... like Shadow. He pushed the thought from his mind. He had loved her... they all did and after all this time it still hurt... but there was something about her ... the eyes were the same. "She's dead.. she's fucking dead!" He felt like crying. He looked at the young woman in front of him and the thought was pushed from his mind. She wasn't looking too well. He had to help her, she risked her life to help him, it was the least he could do. If she didn't receive medical attention soon, she was the one who would die.  
  
"Stay put, I'll get help, Mikey is better at this than I am". She lay down and searched her memories, before long, she had drifted off to sleep.  
  
Her dreams where always the same. She knew they were memories, but she could only remember bits and pieces, the rest was hazy. It had been like this since she had woken up at the hospital.  
  
They were at a party. Music, laughing, a white dress.  
  
"C'mon Shadow honey, want to dance with uncle Raph?" She nodded and he swept her up in his strong powerful arms, spining her around and around... the dream changed.  
  
There was a delicious smell in the room. She looked around there was a woman and a turtle with an orange face mask. "Sweety, these are just divine"  
  
"Thanks mom, uncle Mike said you liked choc chip" she laughed.  
  
"He knows me all too well!" They both looked at him and he blushed.... it changed again.  
  
It was a small stuffy, damp room, another turtle, this time with a purple mask, was madly typing at his computer. He looked to her and smiled.  
  
"Stick with me kid and you'll ace this biology exam..... it changed again.  
  
It was dark and she was alone. She was terrified. She ran past an alley. Somone reached out and pulled her in. Her scream was muffled as a hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Don't scream honey, it's me, it's uncle Leo.." she looked at him and he was covered in blood. Frightened, she started to back off. "Go get help, call April or Casey... Shadow... you okay?" She opened her mouth and screamed again....  
  
She woke up screaming... perspiration running down the side of her face. That was so intense! She looked to her arm. It had been bandaged, and a small lamp had been lit. Within moments Raphael had run into the room, with... Michaelangelo. She remembered. Her eyes widened.   
  
"What's going on kid?" Raphael asked. She went on the defense. She jumped onto her feet and crabbed a katana off the wall, going into a fighting stance.  
  
"Stay away from me! How could you abandon me like that? I saw you run off... I saw you..." the blade dropped from her hands. Raphael and Michaelangelo looked at one another puzzled. The blade hit the floor and a few moments later she had started to cry. "I saw you run off, both of you!"  
Michaelangelo stepped foward, a driver's licence in his hand.  
  
"What are you talking about Michelle? We would never do that" Michelle cried even harder.  
  
"But you did! Both of you! And where the fuck is Leo? At least Don tried! I remember, I remember all of it, the crash, the flames... everything!" There was a knock at the door. She turned to the turtles. They had vanished. She took a breath to calm herself.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me senorita, it's Maria" Michelle unlatched all of the locks and a middle aged woman walked in with a small baby.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"Not bad, considering..." she reached into her purse and handed some money to Maria.  
  
"She's a pleasure, call me anytime"  
  
"I will Maria thanks" she took the child and hugged her. "Mommy missed you so much!" She planted a small kiss on the child's cheek. She let Maria out and closed the door behind her. She remembered the floor. Thank god they cleaned! She turned and went back into the living room. The two turtles popped out of nowhere. It startled Michelle and the child started to cry. She crabbed the dummy that was pinned to her little dress and put it into her mouth. Michelle started to jiggle the baby slowly and she stopped crying.  
  
"So you're a mom?" Mikey asked eyeing the child over. "How old is she?"  
  
"Six months" she remembered how she was with him. "Want to hold her? I believe you're a natural" he blushed and she handed him the baby.   
  
"She is just the cutest little thing I have ever seen, come have a look Raphael, she looks like her mom!" Raphael peered over, then turned his head. She looked exactly like Shadow. Michaelangelo looked up.   
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"April" Michaelangelo almost dropped the baby.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I named her April, I've always liked that name... I don't know why..." then she remembered the dream." It was my mother's name" Raphael's jaw dropped.   
  
"And where's the father? You're a little young aren't you?" he hissed. Michelle turned on him. She raised her voice, but did not yell, she didn't want to scare her daughter.  
  
"And what the fuck do you know? We would have been married by now if the Foot Clan hadn't murdered him. She's a miracle baby, the arrow pierced the womb! We nearly died. I'm twenty years old. I'm not exactly a toddler!" That last bit fazed him. Shadow had said the exact same thing to him when he had caught her on the roof top smooching with her latest boyfriend. His anger fizzed. The father had been killed, she was raising the child by herself. Then he did something out of character. He changed the subject.   
  
"So you can fight, kung fu?" Michaelangelo looked at him surprised. This was new to him.  
  
"No ninjutsu actually, I started when I was very young."  
  
"I thought that it looked familar, who taught you?" Michelle had turned her attention to her daughter, not thinking about her response she said "You did, actually all four of you. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked his eyes narrowing. She could've hit herself. Her mind was playing games.  
  
"Who the hell are you? How do you know about Shadow?" The name bounced around in her head. She started to feel dizzy and she put her hand against the wall to steady herself. Michaelangelo came up beside her and put his free hand on her shoulder.   
  
"You okay Michelle?" she had started to breath heavy, she was getting weaker and finally her legs gave in, unable to support her anymore. She fell to the floor, she reached up and pulled Michaelangelo closer to her.   
  
"My name isn't Michelle Williams" she whisphered "it's Shadow Jones" her eyes closed as she passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michaelangelo handed little April to Raphael. The shock hadn't hit him yet, but he knew that he couldn't leave her on the floor. He bent down and carefully lifted her to the couch, taking note that the blood had started to come through the bandage. He frowned. That was bad, the cut was deep, she should 've got stitches.  
  
"Good one Raph, in her condition, you should've kept your cool..."  
  
"You heard what she said, I don't need reminding that I couldn't save Shadow..." Michaelangelo stopped fussing over her and put his hand on Raph's shoulder.  
  
"But someone did... Shadow's alive..."  
  
"What the fuck...?" the baby started to cry as Raphael was now shouting. Michaelangelo sighed as he took the child from him.  
  
"This little one here is Shadow's daughter, April and Casey's granddaughter. Look at her eyes, don't tell me you don't see it... " Raphael grunted. He hated being wrong, but he had seen it and it had bothed him at first. He threw his arms in the air.   
  
"They look nothing alike!"  
  
"She's got burn scars on her arms, maybe she had some facial surgery? Who knows, the wreck was alight, I know that and you know that... it was too hot... " he stopped as he noticed Shadow's eyes flickering.  
  
"Uncle Mike?" she whisphered ever so softly "Uncle Raph?... I'm sorry... my memory is bad... so tired... it wasn't your fault, never was. Please don't tell the others... not yet... not like this... please wait a few days... please?" Raph looked down at her, now convinced it was her. Ashamed of how he had treated her, he started to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry honey... " she slowly raised a hand to his cheek. She knew how he hated to cry.  
  
"Please don't. Uncle Raph, don't be sorry, I'm back... and now you have another niece." She smiled as she fell asleep. He smiled back and took a now sleeping April from Mikey. It truly was incredible. First all of their prayers had been answered, and now there was another addition to the family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple of days later, when Shadow was feeling better, Mikey had told the others to join them, though he didn't say why.  
  
"So you were Jane Doe for a while? That must've sucked!" Shadow rolled her eyes. Typical!  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't remember anything, apart from the ninjutsu that is" she grinned and handed April to Mike. "So they're all coming? Did you tell them why?" Raph handed Mike and Shadow a glass each.  
  
"May I?" he asked Mikey before taking April from him.  
  
"You're enjoying this aren't you Uncle Raph?"  
  
"Hey, I missed this the first time, and I ain't missing it again!" He took off into the other room making aeroplane noises, lifting the child into the air.  
  
"Hay! Just remember she isn't a toy!" Raph didn't respond and she laughed. "I can't believe how he's changed over the years"  
  
"He's not the only one!" Mikey smiled and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Howz his leg?"  
  
"Ok, you did a good job, he's in pain, though he's not showing it"  
  
"I guess some things don't change... so did you tell them why?" Mikey took a sip of his soda.  
  
"I said it was a surprise"  
  
"Jeez, Uncle Mike, it's gonna be more like a colonary than a surprise!" She laughed again. "God I missed this"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"So when are they coming?" Shadow inquried, rubbing her stiff shoulder.  
  
"Soon, why?" Mikey looked at her puzzled as she had an evil smile on her face. She got up and headed for the living room. Raph was in a corner entertaining little April with her toy monkey.  
  
"Please uncle Mike, be a pal and move the couch near the window, will ya?" He looked at her.  
  
"What for?" She started to stretch, then did the splits.  
  
"Fancy being my sparring partner? I want to show you my new skills. I've improved since the last time you saw me" she then procedded to stretch her calves.  
  
"So I've been told.. but you're injuried, I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"Ah c'mon, I'm not a child any more, please?" She hated to beg "Please?" Raph strolled up to them, little April comfortable in his arms.  
  
"C'mon Mike, it'll be fun, gotta warn you though, she's good" Mikey had other ideas. He plucked April from his arms.  
  
"Hey, what the...?" Raph complained.  
  
"Let's make it a fair fight... ah spar... both of you are injured" Shadow jumped up and down a few times, then rolled her shoulders.  
  
"C'mon uncle Raph, it'll be fun, choose a weapon.... any weapon" she headed to a closet and pulled out a bokken.  
  
"I've got mine right here" and he pulled out the sais that she had given him.  
  
"Hmm... nice choice" Yeah, I just had those sharpened! She put the bokken down, and retrieved an ornate sword of the wall.   
  
"Remember this?" he looked at it carefully.  
  
"Isn't that the sword that Leo gave you for your fifteen birthday?"  
  
"Yeah, the fire damaged it a little, but it came up alright" Mikey went to the couch and made himself comfy, little April now asleep in his arms. They had both agreed to stay away from their injuried body parts. They started off light, while their muscles warmed up. Her arm started to hurt, so she put the sword in her left hand and started to twirl the blade around her.  
  
"So you finally managed to train your left hand... excellent!" Raph commented watching her.  
  
"Ready?"   
  
He nodded and went to attack her with his sai. She blocked it with one flick of the wrist, then lashed out with a powerful kick to his plastron. He took a few steps back.  
  
"Hmm, not bad" He charged her. She fliped over him, going into a roll, then landed on her two feet. She pulled something out of her belt and flung it at him. He hit the floor.  
  
"Shruiken? Hey you cheated!"  
  
"They won't hurt you, they're rubber!" He put his sai down and grabbed a hanbo. She did too. She went to attack and he blocked it. She tried again, this time his shoulder, again he blocked it. She dropped lower and with a low sweeping kick, she took his legs from beneath him. Raph hit the ground and from there he went to kick her. She did a back flip, the kick missing her. She raised the hanbo and her right hand in defense.  
  
"Getting slow in your old age, aey Uncle Raph!" she teased. He rose. He went to attack again. She did a flip over him and kicked his shell.  
  
"Too slow!" Raph turned and let out a mighty kick. Shadow tried to step back, but she wasn't fast enough and she hit the ground winded. Mikey sat up straight, concerned. Shadow put her arm out.   
  
"I'm ok, I should've known better" she did a low roll, taking the sword from the floor and stood up. She went in to attack Raph. He blocked and they stood there for a minute, the two weapons grinding into one another.  
  
"Ahem" Raph looked up. It was Leo." What's going on?" Both of them lowered their weapons.  
  
"How long how you been standing there?" Raph asked Leo.  
  
"Too long, what the hell are you doing?" Shadow turned around. They were all standing there, clearly shocked. April, Casey, Donnie and Leo. Mikey came up to her and put little April into her arms. Leo was looking a little pale.  
  
"Mom, dad... Uncle Leo, you okay?" His eyes rolled into his head and he dropped to the floor. Don ran to him.  
  
"Shadow, honey, is that really you?" Casey went up to his little girl and placed a hand on each side of her face.  
  
"It's me" he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Oh god, it really is you!" he said. April came forward and both of them hugged her, tears in their eyes.  
  
"I missed you both so much!" Casey looked to the sleeping child in her arms.  
  
"You baby sitting or somethin' ?" She shook her head.  
  
"No dad, this is my daughter April, I named her after mom" This time, Casey was the one who went weak at the knees.  
  
"I'm a grandfather?"  
  
"Yep" she answered. Raph caught Casey in his arms before he hit the ground. He chuckled to himself.   
  
"Knew that would happen!" April looked to the sleeping child.  
  
"She's so perfect, Shadow, she's absoutely gorgeous"  
  
"Thanks mom" she placed little April gently in her arms. Don came up to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Boy I missed you! By the way, you were good, nice technique."  
  
"I learnt from the best!" She grinned and hugged him again, he blushed and hugged her back.  
  
She looked to her Uncle Leo. He was awake now. Mikey had pulled out the smelling salts.  
  
"What happened... I thought I saw Shadow"  
  
"You did" she walked up to him and hugged him. The baby had woken and was now crying, April handing her to Shadow. She put the dummy into her mouth and put the child into Leo's lap.  
  
"I'll like you to meet your niece April" he looked down at the little version of her.  
  
"You're alive... but how?" She sat beside him and beckoned the others to do so.  
  
"It's a long story, it all began when...."  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
